Chef Hatchet and Izzy
.]] The conflict between Chef Hatchet and Izzy is a very physical one. So much so that the two have actually engaged in hand-to-hand combat with one another as Izzy is the only camper willing to go that far against Chef. Her seemingly unpredictable nature is a cause of concern for Chef, who believes in order while she is the representation of chaos. It is also because of this that she is one of the very few who can successfully get under his skin. Overview Total Drama Island Chef Hatchet and Izzy did not have a whole lot of interaction with one another for a very long time during the course of their stay on Total Drama Island. That would all change during a hide and seek challenge where the remaining campers were to attempt to avoid getting captured by Chef and reach the lifeguard chair at the Dock of Shame. Whereas all of the others actively tried to hide from Chef, Izzy thought it would be a lot more fun trailing behind him, mimicking his every move. While Chef was searching in the kitchen, Izzy would accidentally reveal her location by a sudden sneeze. But instead of running, Izzy decided to drop down and kick Chef. This would lead to them getting into a fight. After a moment, Izzy would knock Chef down and start running, having developed enough time and space for her to reach the lifeguard chair before he could get to her. However, she would slip on a wet puddle on the Dock of Shame and end up falling into the lake, allowing for Chef to capture her. They would have one more interaction during the secret horror movie challenge in which the campers, with out their immediate knowledge, try to survive being picked off by a chain wielding serial killer, played by Chef. Izzy was making out with Owen when they were spotted. After the two ran off only to fall over a cliff, Owen would instinctively push Izzy into Chef's path and make a run for it, totally surprising her and thus Chef being able to nab her so easily. Total Drama Academy Izzy and Chef did not initially have a lot of contact at the start of Total Drama Academy. Regardless, a great deal of dislike still lingered between the two. It was made quite apparent during Torture Chamber of Love in the Week 4 Challenge Night. Much like Bridgette and Geoff, Izzy and Owen engaged in a big make out session since they were paired together. While Chris McLean was trying to explain the rules of the challenge, Chef took it upon himself to separate the couples by firing a water hose at them. This only caused Izzy to chase after him in a threatening manner until she managed to catch him and fire him out of a cannon. Chef also maintains a sense of distrust in Izzy. This was noted when he informed the security men watching from the roof to not leave their bazooka-sized super soakers behind, even when they need to go to the bathroom. One of the security men, however, left his behind and it was nabbed by Izzy, who used it as a weapon to often defuse many of the heated interactions during the Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna rivalry. Trivia * This is one of the most physical conflicts in the series. ** The only other conflict that can be just as violent is the conflict between Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna. * This is the one of most intense conflict with Chef Hatchet. The other being the conflict between him and Duncan. Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction